Eu Sei
by Tay DS
Summary: Ela sabia. Ela sempre soube, porém, guardara aquilo com ela para protegê-lo, pois o seu amor por ele era muito maior do que suas obrigações com o Conselho. Oneshot. Contém spoilers da series finale. Fic feita para o projeto Férias 2 do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**Nome:** Eu sei

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação:** K

**Sinopse:** Ela sabia. Ela sempre soube, porém, guardara aquilo com ela para protegê-lo, pois o seu amor por ele era muito maior do que suas obrigações com o Conselho. Oneshot. Contém spoilers da series finale.

**Disclaimers:** Star Wars não é meu, e sim de George Lucas, tampouco a série Clone Wars. Até porque, se fosse... Mentira, não dá pra mexer numa obra linda dos deuses que Lucas fez (mesmo com todas as burrices, claro).

**Nota de Autora: **Ok, quando eu vi a series finale, mesmo com todos os ruins da série, eu surtei. Eu simplesmente surtei, morri e tive um ataque. E tive que escrever essa fic, que surgiu ao ver a cena final. Minha mente é doentia, fazer o que, já não era novidade. Agora sem papo e mais fic. See ya!

**x-x-x**

**Eu sei**

Ela não podia mais ficar. Por mais que seu mestre lhe desse a mão e por mais que soubesse o quanto ela precisava dele, mesmo que nada dissesse sobre isso, ela não podia permanecer naquele lugar. Já não pertencia mais a ali. Fechou a mão de seu mestre, que segurava seu braid. Por mais que seu interior gritasse para aceitá-lo, ela não podia. Não mais. Viu o olhar de espanto e confusão que ele lhe lançou.

Desculpou-se com ele e deu as costas para as pessoas reunidas na Sala do Conselho. Ahsoka andou em direção à saída. Nunca pensou que deixaria o lugar que sempre chamara de "lar" dessa forma. Passou pelos corredores, sem ver por onde andava, apenas deixando que seus pés a levassem para fora do Templo.

O sol já baixo quando deixou os corredores do Templo e sentiu a leve brisa em seu rosto. Não tinha um destino certo, tampouco um lugar para ir. Não poderia vagar pro Coruscant. Ela desejava deixar aquele lugar para não se deparar com mais ninguém daquela vida que ela deixava no prédio atrás de si. Porém, um chamado varreu seus pensamentos.

Não ia olhar para trás. Não podia, sob o risco de desistir de sua decisão. Mas aquela voz insistia em chamá-la. Por fim, ela parou, dando tempo para que Anakin a alcançasse. Quando percebeu que ele parou, Ahsoka se virou para olhá-lo.

- Por que... – ele conseguiu dizer, enquanto recuperava o fôlego, onde seu tom de voz expressava confusão. – Está fazendo isso?

- O conselho não confiou em mim. – ela rebateu, com dor ao pensar no que lhe acontecera. – Como posso confiar em mim mesma? – e questionou com tristeza.

- E quanto a mim? – ele perguntou indignado, com a tristeza sendo demonstrada em cada palavra que pronunciava. – Eu acredite em você! Apoiei você!

Porque ele insistia em olhar para ela daquele jeito? A dor estampada em seu olhar a deixava pior. Principalmente com as palavras que ele acabara de dizer. Contudo, ela precisava fazê-lo entender.

- Sei que acredita em mim, Anakin... E sou grata por isso. – ela disse. – Mas isso não é sobre você. Não posso mais ficar aqui. Não agora.

Dizer aquilo em voz alta a fez perceber uma coisa. Era doloroso perceber isso, mas aquela era a decisão certa a se fazer. Nunca teve tanta certeza quanto agora.

- A Ordem Jedi é a sua vida. – seu mestre afirmou, ainda tentando convencê-la do que não poderia mais ser desfeito. – Não pode jogar fora tudo isso! Ahsoka, você está cometendo um erro! – completou, e ela pôde sentir tanto nela quanto nele a tristeza impregnada em cada argumento.

- Talvez. – ela disse, voltando a olhá-lo, apenas para confirmar o sofrimento no olhar dele que ele sentia por vê-la partir. – Mas eu mesma tenho que perceber isso. – completou convicta. – Sem o Conselho... E sem você. – porém, ela não podia negar que dizer aquilo a entristecia.

Deu as costas para ele, para não precisar mais encará-lo. Não podia mais olhar aquela dor nos olhos azuis dele.

Anakin, infelizmente, precisou se dar por vencido. Ele a entendia bem. Mais do que qualquer outro na Ordem. Não podia prendê-la ali.

- Eu entendo. – e dessa vez, a tristeza que Ahsoka ouviu vindo das palavras dele não foi pela partida dela. – Mais do que pensa... Eu entendo como é querer sair da Ordem. – finalizou.

Seu mestre jamais chegou a confidenciar-lhe algo, exceto agora. E ela também o entendeu, porém, diferente dela, ainda havia uma razão para prendê-lo ali. E essa era a razão pelo qual ele sempre quis sair. Poderia recriminá-lo, mas não sabia quando perdera esse direito quando percebeu o que sentia por ele.

Contudo, não soube bem quando descobrira da verdade. Talvez sempre soubesse, mas os sentimentos que tinha por ele talvez não a deixasse ver com clareza. Sabia bem que um dos motivos por deixá-lo seria pelo fato de que ele nunca iria sentir o mesmo por ela pelo fato de já haver alguém. E ela não podia tomar o lugar daquela que lhe era tão querida.

- Eu sei. – ela disse, virando-se para espiá-lo por cima do ombro.

Anakin ficou espantado e se virou para olhá-la. Os dois se encararam rapidamente e ele entendeu tudo. Ela se virou e voltou a andar.

Ele entendeu que ela sabia, e já há muito tempo. Nem mesmo Obi-Wan desconfiava. Desde quando ela sabia? Mas o mais espantoso foram os sentimentos dela. E desde quando a pequena sentia aquilo por _ele_? E como nunca percebera antes? Percebeu que não queria que ela partisse. Ele a queria ali ao lado dela. Mas não podia. Já era tarde.

Ahsoka não olhou mais para trás. Percebeu que agora ele já sabia de tudo, mas não mudava nada. E assim como seu mestre também descobrira, a pequena deixava o Templo para não voltar mais.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Ahsoka, mas não fez nada, apenas continuou caminhando. Com a tristeza marcada em cada expressão de Anakin rosto, só restara a ele assistir sua jovem padawan partir até desaparecer de sua vista através do crepúsculo que tomava Coruscant.

Ele nunca mais voltou a vê-la.


End file.
